poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find DemiDevimon in Data-Digital Hollow Bastion
Whisper: I can't believe this! They just can't take them away! Komasan: And one more thing, doesn't Psychemon and the other have all the Yo-Kai Pad data inside of them? Chase: That's right! The datascape is going to be cast into Darkness! Fuyunyan: So, Whisper... how many World's that has some bugs left? He look at monitor Whisper: Just... one. And that's a shame. We were so close to be done. Gumdramon: Getting all the bugs would've meant finding a way back home for all of you. Damemon: Everyone... We're so sorry. We're really mess up big time. Fuyunyan: It's not your fault, Digimon's. Don't worry- I'll take care of everything, and I promise. Whisper: What? You!? No way! Fuyunyan: I know I can find another way to get rid of the guys and rescue Psychemon and his friends, too! Shoutmon: Okay! Count us in! They're summon their power, but nothing happens Shoutmon: What the? Why my Sword and my power didn't come? Gumdramon: And why am I feel so weak? Fuyunyan: Oh, there is a problem, Digimon, but your power and your weapons was completely destroyed by Myotismon. And even he drained all your powers. Shoutmon: What!? That's impossible! Why? Fuyunyan: You see, about that weapon and your power. This one was just an object and a data that we programmed into the datascape from the outside world. And there's nothing we can from here, but once we're all hack at the real castle, we might be able to rewrite the data and make a new one's. The problem is... Myotismon is blocking the path out of here. Until we can find a way back, you'll just have to do without one. Damemon: But, what can we...? Fuyunyan™ Don't be sad. Now it's time for me to show you what I can do. You all, hold down the fort. They left the Lookout Minutes later Jibanyan: (Sigh) I hope he's okay. Chase: Of course he was! After all. Fuyunyan is brave and strong. Rubble: I guess, but he's going up against more than just the Heartless. Whisper: He's gonna have to deal with whatever Myotismon and DemiDevimon are up to. Skye: Hmm, And with the bugs.... Maybe we should be getting worried for that. USApyon: Well, Fuyunyan said to stay here. What do you think, Gumdramon? Gumdramon? He's wasn't here even Shoutmon and Damemon Zuma: That's strange? They were here a moment ago. Komasan: Oh No, you don't think they went. They all made it to Hollow Bastion Shoutmon: Our Power are gone, but we can still gonna help. I know we can saved them. Damemon: And look! They saw DemiDevimon All: DemiDevimon! DemiDevimon: What the!? Who's there? He saw them DemiDevimon: Huh? I know you. You're those Digimon. Just what are you think your doing here? Gumdramon: Talk to us! Where's Psychemon and his Friends!? DemiDevimon: (Laugh) If you want find your friend, you gonna have to catch me. See ya! He ran off Gumdramon: Get him! They ran off to catch him Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are in the Hallway Shoutmon: Come on! We know you're here somewhere! Then Bugs just blocked him Damemon: That's not good! Gumdramon: The door is blocked! DemiDevimon: (Laugh) Well, if it isn't the Digimon, coming in here when there ain't nothing you can do! Damemon: I can simply get rid of that face of yours! DemiDevimon: Oh really? You can touch me. Come on now! Heartless! Then Heartless has appeared DemiDevimon: Now you better play nice to them while I can my finish my puppet show. Have fun with your friend! Shoutmon: Stop! They surrounded by Heartless Gumdramon: This would be nothing, if only I have our powers... Shoutmon: No, we can do this ourselves! Whisper:: Here comes so fire! He, Komasan, Komajiro and Paw Patrol are fighting the Heartless Shoutmon: Guys! Gumdramon: Wow, chase! You and the Paw Patrol look like a Superhero! Chase: Yeah, we know. Whisper: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. How come you came to this place? Fuyunyan told you to stay together in the castle. You cannot just run off in your own like that. Shoutmon: I know... We understand. Sorry. Komasan: Good. Now let's go, Zura. Damemon: Alright. He, Gumdramon and Shoutmon are gonna leave the Castle All: (Laugh) Rocky: Where are you? You're heading the wrong way. Damemon: What? We're not going back? Komajiro: We thought we're gonna chase DemiDevimon. Come on. We better hurry and catch him, Zura! Shoutmon: Chase after DemiDevimon? Are you sure? Zuma: Of course, we are. It's like you always tell us: "When you're Friends, you do whatever you can to help each other." Shoutmon: Guys... thank you! Marshall: And by the way, have you seen USApyon and Jibanyan around here? Gumdramon: What? They were here with you? Skye: We were looking for you together. We must have got seperated somewhere. Gumdramon: Oh, boy. we have to go find them. Come on, let's go search them first. They went off to find them They found USApyon and Jibanyan Shoutmon: Jibanyan! Gumdramon: USApyon! USApyon: Guys? Where were you!? I told you to stick together, not go alone, dani! Rubble: You mean we have to stick together? Shoutmon: But I thought YOU and Jibanyan were the one who went missing. Jibanyan: This detail doesn't matter now! I was so worried about you guys, nyan! Gumdramon: Guys, sorry. It's because our Sword are gone that we all ended up here in this place. Shoutmon: We have dragged you into this real mess. Jibanyan: (Sigh) What do you mean? You don't have to apologize to us. Damemon: Why? Komajiro: You know, we kinda like getting dragged into your messes, Zura. Shoutmon: Huh? How come? Marshall: Because it's not fun watching from the other side of the screen. We wanted to have an Adventures with you. Me and my friends wants to have one with you guys. Komasan: You don't need those Power, when you have us with you. They looks happy Gumdramon: Thanks, everyone. They went off to find DemiDevimon Gumdramon: Look you guys, I just want to say. "Thank you" Zuma: Why are you saying that one for, Gumdramon? Damemon When we were with the five of you, I feel like I can do anything. It's kinda like. We have done this before. There's no memories of it, but it still feel like it happened. Chase: Then that means the eight of you are true friends just like you always have! Skye: It's kinda great to make the same friends twice, and a little excitement! Rocky: But now, it's time for us to do our job. Whisper: Yes. We still have to catch DemiDevimon and then figure out a way to find Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon. Shoutmon: Okay! They went off They Found DemiDevimon Shoutmon: We found you! DemiDevimon: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you! He Summon his Heartless DemiDevimon: Heartless! They are fighting them DemiDevimon: And here something for you. He summon the Bugs All: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! They saved him and they got caught from the bugs Chase: Oh no! We got trapped! Jibanyan: We can't move! Gumdramon: No! What will we do?! Shoutmon: Get them out! DemiDevimon: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of them? Because they're made out of data not like the Real ones. You guys made them and their power! They're not even Real just like that Boy that Myotismon's friend told me. USApyon: Would you stop it! They were our friend no matter what! DemiDevimon: Really? Some friends? Their nothing more than an empty shell. I know every Digimon have real heart, but except for them. They're not even Real. Whisper:Not quite! We've all got theur Heart right inside us! DemiDevimon: That's Ridiculous. Komasan: You'd see it if you paid attention. Jibanyan: Why would they keep fighting for us- no matter how hard things got for them- if they didn't care about us! Whisper: Me, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro, we're always gonna fight for them, too. That's because their in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- they were our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it: All: My friends were my power! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: My friends were my power... DemiDevimon: Okay, enough with this! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you! Then the Bugs is gonna crush them Damemon: Don't do this! Let them go! DemiDevimon: Nope. All: No!!! Then the Bugs has disappeared and Whisper, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and the Paw Patrol are free Shoutmon: What happened? Gumdramon: Is that... Then their power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian has appeared Gumdramon: Our power? DemiDevimon: What the! How can this be!? I saw Myotismon drain them! Fuyunyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere. It was Fuyunyan Shoutmon: Fuyunyan! How did I do that? What was inside of us that changed? Fuyunyan: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The power comes from the Digimon's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The power of Mystic, Warrior and guardian's we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real one. That power was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Myotismon could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your powers back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it. Gumdramon: A power that's just ours... Fuyunyan: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright. DemiDevimon: (Growl) So you have a new power that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now... They surrounded him Shoutmon: Give us Psychemon and his friends! Or fight us! DemiDevimon: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here! Then an alarm is reacting all over the room Damemon: What the? What's happening? Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovering... 60% DemiDevimon: (Laugh) See ya! He has been teleported Shoutmon: Great! He's gone! Then they saw a Crest of Kindness Fuyunyan: Look a Crest! Rocky: Come on! Shoutmon Hold on! Me, Gumdramon and Damemon have to do this on our own. Zuma: What? Why? Damemon: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason we made it this far. And, guys. It's our turn to do it. We have our powers again; We're going to help you find a way back. Rubble: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Damemon? Damemon: What? Well, maybe a little... They laugh Whisper: It's not like we will stop you, Whis. Fuyunyan: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Shoutmon, you, Gumdramon and Damemon are always a part of our team. Gumdramon: Okay! We'll come back safe and sound. I promise you. Damemon use his Power to the Crest and he got it They found DemiDevimon Shoutmon: Hey, there! Losing your way out? DemiDevimon: (Sigh) You don't know how to quit? Gumdramon: Not quite. And you're coming with us. DemiDevimon: Really? I'm done with you ruining all my plans! Be ready. Because I got a brand new plan for this. They are fighting him and they defeated him DemiDevimon: I hate you... Damemon: Are you tired now? DemiDevimon: Nope. I still got something for you to have. And you better come out now! It was Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon in their Dark Suit Shoutmon: Psychemon! Gumdramon: Dracmon! Damemon: Opposummon! Dracmon: Guys! Leave us alone! They are struggling Gumdramon: Guys! What happen to them? DemiDevimon: I tell you why? I went and took the data of taking away his data. Data like this sure come in handy. All I have to do is to put all the bugs inside your data friends. Now, let's see what this guy can do. I want to fight him! Psychemon: We... can't. DemiDevimon: (Sigh) I think I can put some more. He put all the bugs inside of them All: No! DemiDevimon: That should do it! I'm out of here! Bye! He left and they look Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Damemon: Guys? Are you okay? Fuyunyan: I heard a loud noise. Digimon, what's wrong? Shoutmon: Fuyunyan! It's Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon. The bugs is in them! Fuyuynan: Oh No! Guys! Can you hear me! Guys! Then they are fighting Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon Shoutmon: Guys! Come on... Why can't you hear what we're saying to you! They are struggled Dracmon: You have to finish us! Gumdramon: What? They are fighting them and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon has been Defeated Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has been teleported Back and saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon bodies covered in Bugs Gumdramon: Oh No... Shoutmon: That can't be. Then Gumdramon's hands is Glowing and it show Crest of Hope, Then they heard their Friends has arrived Damemon: Are they... you think... Fuyunyan: Let's see, if the bugs have taken over them... then that means.... (Gasp) That means, they cannot wake up! Unless we get rid of the bugs first. Shoutmon: Psychemon. Gumdramon: Dracmon. Damemon: Opposummon. So if we debugged them, they will come back to us? (Sigh) everyone, we need to go inside them. Jibanyan: What! What about you?! Komasan: We don't know if it's ever safe inside them? Gumdramon: We know is Hard, but if a friends needs mus to be there, we'll be there to help. They look happy Whisper: Well, that's Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon for you. Chase: Still can't talk you out of that, wasn't? Rocky: Ha ha ha! But we'll do everything we can to help you out! Shoutmon: Thanks, you guys. He, Gumdramon and Damemon from that crest Fuyunyan: Digimon, don't you forget- you're not going on there alone. You're Friends'll be right there fighting alongside you in spirit, no matter where you are. Now they went to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon bodies